infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Titans
Titans are the main opponents faced throughout the Infinity Blade series. They attack using the Aegis forms, working as an honorable one-on-one duel to the death. The player must defend themself by parrying, dodging and blocking Titans' attacks to initiate a break window, where they may then counterattack to defeat the Titan. Battles are played out in three segments. They begin shorter where it only takes few moves to initiate a break, but progress to be longer where the Titan may more often resort to more aggressive attacks called fury chains, where they will attack the player in a sequence of fast moves. They can be dodged or blocked, but parrying will instantly interrupt and reward a break if correctly executed. Certain moves cannot be parried, increasing the difficulty. Infinity Blade 3 adds new titans, titan fighting styles and a new mechanic allowing struck titans to change weapon classes after being disarmed. Titan types Regular Regular enemies are found in both games. They are the smallest enemies encountered. They fight using the Aegis forms. While most of them use Light weapons, the Plated Guard, Shade, Ryth and the Exo-Pilot used an exclusive fighting style with a two-handed sword in Infinity Blade II. An example of a regular enemy is Raidriar. Regular enemies using sword and shield can use unblockable moves but have attack patterns that are slower and easier to learn, predict and break without exploting the Stab point in fury chains. Regular enemies begin appearing in Infinity Blade II with two-handed versions of light swords. Infinity Blade III changed this so they now generally wield a random Heavy weapon. They are more agile (probably because of having more fluid mobility from not using a shield) and are often found to be using attacks that either must be blocked or ducked. Regular enemies start using dual weapons in Infinity Blade III. Out of the regular enemies, those using dual weapons have some of the quickest attacks and unpredictable moves in their fury chains. One hit taken from them usually leads to them bombarding you with additional consecutive hits before you can recover. Regular female In IB3, the female variant of regular enemies are encountered. They currently include the Bugeishai, Kunochai and the Horned Razorbel, their weapons are similiar to Isa's either using a two-handed sword, two-handed daggers or wield a staff. This leads to their fighting styles and animations being different, and therefore previous knowledge of the male (or otherwise genderless) regular enemies will not suffice. Female regular titans are more skilled with offense than their more vanilla counterparts. A Horned Razorbel dual wielding daggers for example can perform a downwards power attack which can hit four times at once. It is unknown whether they receive a lower maximum health or larger break window penalty to counterbalance the offensive advantage. Regular enemies are similar in size to Siris, the main character (hence the name "regular"). Large Large enemies are found in both games. They are larger than regular enemies, but smaller than giant enemies and monstrosities. They fight using the Aegis forms. Large enemies using sword and shield (or axe and a gauntlet of sorts for the Horned Chieftain in Infinity Blade II) will use unblockable shield bashes often (especially Thane) but have some of the easier attack patterns and combos to predict. Large enemies begin using either normal daggers or special punching daggers in Infinity Blade III. Their attacks are quick and must be avoided immediately to prevent continual strikes after being hit, especially because they can sometimes use power attacks that can hit multiple times (usually 2 hits in 1 strike). Dual Bladed Large enemies using Dual weapons generally are the most deceptive and sport the most complex fury chains of all titans in the large enemy category. However, they are also the only titans besides the two-handed weapon wielding regular enemies who cannot use unblockable moves (with the exception of the Archivist, who uses a jumping attack that cannot be blocked). Staff Wielding Large enemies using staff-like weapons are very agile, quick and deadly. They are quite unpredictable, and usually kick you or hit you with their weapon and have usually misleading attack patterns (especially Therin) using both ends of their staff. Their power attacks can hit multiple times in a single strike. Infinity Blade III sees their staves either starting out split or being able to be split mid-battle. Split-staff enemies, like most dual-wielding titans get the higher end of speed and unpredictability, but are less likely to use multi-hit power attacks. Giant Giant enemies are very large as their name suggests, and appear as robotic or humanoid. They are larger than small and large enemies, but much smaller than monstrosities. Like normal enemies, they fight using the Aegis forms. An example of a giant enemy is the Iron Golem. Giant enemies are generally slower than regular and large enemies, but deal more damage than other kinds of enemies, and have more health. They always fight using heavy weapons, and tend to strike their weapon on the ground before attacking. Giant enemies conventionally use a large Heavy weapon for attacking. Infinity Blade III holds that some giant enemies can now use columns (made from any partially torn earth or architecture). Information in Infinity Blade: Awakening supports the idea that giant enemies are referred to as daerils, though this has not been proven. Monstrosity Monstrosities are massive enemies encountered in Infinity Blade II. Instead of attacking with weapons, they attack the player with limb bashes and bites. One example of a monstrosity is the Chelon. Monstrosities generally have the highest health of any non-boss titan. However, they are susceptible to a longer recovery time against weak to moderate block or dodge breaks by two hits. Monstosities also have a unique bite move where they will attempt to eat the player, while dealing constant damage as the player has to tap to break the bite. Monstrosities are in general one of the tougher enemy types in the game as they have high health, high damage, and very few parryable attacks (without a parry-all gem). One known parry is swiping down when it is about to devour you. IB3 titans list Regular Appears in either light, heavy or dual forms: *Exo-Pilot *Horned Wildling *Iron Guard *Mercury Golem *Plated Guard *Saburai *Shade *'Raidriar? - The Soulless God King' (permanent heavy first fight) *'Galath - The Worker of Secrets' Female regular Appear in either light, heavy or dual forms: *Bugeishai *Horned Razorbel *Kunochai *'Lelindre - Mistress of The End' (permanent dual) Large Appears in either sword or fist forms: *Bone Fiend *Brute *Horned Chieftain *Horned Guardian *Iron Paladin *Iron Templar *Iron Watchman *Marrow Fiend (permanent sword) *Muzzled Troll *MX-Defender *MX-Elite *Ronin *Rookbane *Rust Noc *The Dark Knight *Zero Mech *Ashimar - The Sorrowmaker (permanent sword) *'Terrovax - High Lord of House Burke' Staff wielding Appears in either staff or split forms: *Acolyte *Adamantine Golem *Eyeless Noc *Fel Siren (permanent staff) *Horned Stalker *Iron Lancer *MX-Enforcer *MX-Scorian *Wretched Hob *'Therin - The Killer of Dreams' (permanent staff) Dual bladed Appears in standard dual form only: *Darkling *Horned Shaman *Horned Witch *Iron Butcher *Kabuki *Kuro Shino *Lead Golem *MX-Stealth *Plated Sorok *Stone Oracle *Twisted Noc *Wicker Haunt *Wood Jester *'Melek - Warlord of House Ix' Giant Appears in either weapon or column forms: *Executioner *Feral Troll *Genno *Headsman *Horned Demon *Iron Dreadnaught *Iron Golem *Iron Sentinel *Keeper *MX-Hulk *Rabid Noc *Savage Troll *Uranium Golem *Warden *'Thane - Deathless QIP Abomination' (permanent weapon) Monstrosity Does not change form: *Ashen Blight *Behimid *Chelon *Iron Wretch *Lamproit *Lupun *Pierced Wretch *Plated Wretch *Wretch Titans exclusive to previous games In previous games, titans could not switch weapons and there were fewer variants. In Infinity Blade I, only regular, large, dual bladed and giant titans could be encountered, with the addition of staff wielding and monstrosities in Infinity Blade II. IB2 exclusive *Thane *Archivist *Stone Demon *MX-Goliath *Bog Giant *Moss Golem *Dark Fiend *Petrified Noc *Iron Hunter *Xyloto *Ryth *Saydhi *Gargap *Butcher IB1 exclusive *Hedge Knight *Assassin *Four paladins (Inferno, Frost, Venom, Storm) *Plated Golem *Gortoel *Kuero *Ealsoleum *Blood Slave Not found in IB3 *God King / Classic God King *Cavalier *Knight Templar *Rogue Knight Category:Enemies